


[podfic] Everybody Wants To

by growlery



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Counterweight, Cover Art, Dancing, F/F, F/M, One Night Stands, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Aria Joie throws a party and has a damn good time. She also has a type.





	[podfic] Everybody Wants To

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everybody Wants To](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654437) by [homsantoft (tofsla)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofsla/pseuds/homsantoft). 



  
[download from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3ficfpelqcbpncg/everybody%20wants%20to.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 8:22 / 8MB


End file.
